


Freedom 35 - A JTK Enterprise (Cover)

by nix_this



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Because TAP OUT, Gen, I still think there are only one or two people in fandom who will love this as much as we did, Maple Leaf, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, also the background is supposedly a maple leaf brush in manga studio, everyone else is wrong, it'll be fun she says, riiiiiiiiiiight, sign up for big bang she says, this is probably the greatest thing i have ever done, this is what happens when you listen to mer, well I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix_this/pseuds/nix_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for waketosleep's epic tale of redemption, loss, and a shit ton of weed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom 35 - A JTK Enterprise (Cover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waketosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Trailer Park Is a Shithole but Goddammit, It's Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043043) by [waketosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep). 




End file.
